I Told You So
by MewmewJ
Summary: Terribly cliche. You know how it goes - a fight followed by something unexpected.  HPxDM.


Disclaimer: No characters, names etc belong to me, all are property of J.K. Rowling. This is written for fun.

Summary: Just a quick little thing, cliché as hell, but it kept me occupied for a few minutes. HPxDM.

Harry drew his arm back and swung forward, his closed fist colliding with the blonde boys nose. He heard a primal growl escape from Malfoys' lips as he lunged himself at the other boy.

Malfoy felt his knuckles hit metal as he crushed Harrys' glasses against his temple and they fell to the ground, abandoned. Harry clutched at his head and glared up at his rival.

"Yeah! Harry!"

"Come on, Potter!"

"Get him, Draco!"

The Great Hall was full of cheering for both parties as the students crowded around the fight, forgetting their breakfast and trying to get a glimpse of the Gryffindor and Slytherin as they went at each other in the middle of the Hall.

There was a sickening thud as Malfoy pushed Harry into the Hufflepuff table, scattering the still seated students as they squealed and jumped away. Harry fell sprawled over the long, wooden table, dishes and glasses falling to the ground as he winced. Malfoy approached the table calmly and stood over him.

"Get up, Potter!"

"Malfoy! Get him now!"

"Harry!"

"Good one, Draco!"

Professor McGonagall had left her seat and was rushing towards the scuffle, yelling in her shrill voice as she held her robes up so as not to trip.

Harry was pinned against the table, he drew his leg up and tried to kick Malfoy in the groin. He missed and hit his stomach. Malfoy winced and punched Harry in the chest, winding him and leaving him motionless for a second.

He leaned down and grabbed the red and gold tie from around the Gryffindors neck and pulled hard, bringing the breathless Harry up towards his own face. Blood trickled down Malfoys' face as his nose bled, dripping onto his crisp, white shirt. Harrys' emerald eyes were sparkling with emotion as he clawed at his neck, trying to loosen his tie.

The students were still cheering, waiting for Malfoy to get in the last hit or for Harry to jump up and finish him off. McGonagall was still rushing towards the scene, her face flushed from the sprint from the Staff Table down to the students area.

Malfoy grinned and looked down as Harry struggled against his grip. He tugged the tie harder and Harry was momentarily lifted from the table, his eyes wide and scared. Malfoy swept down on him and pressed his bloody lips against Harrys' own roughly.

The Hall went silent, you could have heard a pin drop as the students froze and watched with wide eyes and open mouths. McGonagall had reached the table at last, she too was frozen and shocked.

Malfoy was staring into Harrys' green eyes as he pushed himself against the Gryffindor, he smirked inwardly at his victory as he saw the raven haired boys' eyes close and felt his body relax. He loosened his grip on his tie and quickly licked Harrys' bottom lip before breaking away from him and stepping back.

He turned on his heel and sauntered from the Great Hall, leaving the rest of the room speechless.

Harry was silent, still sprawled over the Hufflepuff breakfast table. His eyes were open again, looking shocked and confused. Blood was smeared over his lips from Malfoys' nosebleed and he felt the painful beginning of what would certainly be a black eye. He lifted his tanned fingers to his face and pressed them against his mouth, stunned as the students broke from their stupor and began to start up again. Slytherins groaned, girls giggled and began to chatter loudly, Gryffindors shouted insults about the blonde Slytherin who had just left, some boys looked pale and ill and other students were still shocked and stuttering to their friends. McGonagall was staring at Harry with a bewildered look in her eyes, clearly as surprised as the other students.

Hermione Granger turned to her boyfriend with a smile.

"I told you so," she said confidently, "pay up, Ron."

The redhead grumbled and reached into his pocket, extracting some coins and placing them in his lovers hand.

Hermione sighed, "it really was only a matter of time."


End file.
